


high stakes

by honokas



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Drabble, F/F, originally posted on schoolidolpositivity so u may have already read it, semi-au??? idk??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honokas/pseuds/honokas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which the stakes aren’t that high– more like it’s just a pride vs. pride kind of thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	high stakes

**Author's Note:**

> like the tags say, i'd originally posted this over at schoolidolpositivity (i'm mod honoka) o: and i chose to post it here because ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> feedback is appreciated!!

Baking was Nico Yazawa’s kind of thing, and _not_ just a casual kind of thing, you know?

It was something she was the very best at.

Whenever there was an event at Otonokizaka, you could count on her to bring in any kind of pastries. Something worth mentioning is that cream puffs were her specialty…

 _That is, until **Maki Nishikino** came into the picture_.

A hideous, evil first year who thought she was oh-so-awesome with her… Eh, designer clothes and perfect red hair and beautiful purple eyes and–

Well. maybe she wasn’t _that_ hideous, but the mere thought of her face still made Nico’s eye twitch in disgust. Especially considering the events that transpired in the tragic… Otonokizaka summer bake sale.

It was an effort to raise the school’s popularity, but, oh, to Nico it meant so much more than that. It meant holding a grudge against her, a vendetta…!

Well. You may think this is far-fetched but believe me, it’s not.

Can you believe everyone flooded over to buy Nishikino’s pastries instead of Nico’s? Because she certainly couldn’t. How dare they ignore Nico Yazawa’s, _number one baker’s_ pastries in favour of Nishikino’s?

She had such a smug look on her ugly (read: beautiful) face when she was out of carlotas and eclairs, and it was only then that people actually came and stopped by at Nico’s stand.

 **Rude**.

And it was starting from there that she decidedly tried to one-up the first year in every single event– be it an open school day or the birthday of a mutual friend (Honoka didn’t complain when both girls were basically shoving cupcakes in their face), it was always a silent contest.

Which Maki always won.

She was beginning to get into Nico’s nerves, really. Just… How dare she come around and just steal her status as the best pastry chef? It certainly wasn’t going to stay that way, and she’d make sure of it.

And it was like that that she found herself at Maki’s house, holding a cardboard box full of sugar cookies as she rang the doorbell. The plan was to get her to admit defeat via her wonderful cookies.

But upon the redhead answering the door, Nico realised it wouldn’t go according to plan.

“I am the number one pastry chef and you can’t just come and take that away from me!”

She half-yelled, effectively startling (and annoying) Maki in half a second flat. Man, thinking about it, she looked sorta cute…

But she wasn’t just about to allow her mind to think those things. Those atrocities.

Nico did what anyone would do– She took the lid off the box, grabbed a cookie, and shoved it in Maki’s mouth.

The younger girl looked confused, angry, and murderous (maybe that was an exaggeration) all at once, before she started biting down on the cookie and chewing it.

“This is actually good,” She said.

Nico put her hands on her hips then, only to conceitedly reply, “Of course! It was Nico Nico Nii who made them, after all! They’re meant to put a Nico Nico Smile straight in your heart!”

Maki looked slightly annoyed, yet she said, “Do you know what else would make me… Nico Nico smile?” She regretted having said her senior’s catchphrase, given that it sounded ridiculous, but she didn’t quite regret what she did next. I think you can guess what that was.

And that was the story of their very first kiss.


End file.
